


Welcome to Lima Heights, bitch

by butimnotawriter



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimnotawriter/pseuds/butimnotawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Quinn Fabray moves to Lima, Ohio with her mother after she finally decides to divorce her father. This is where she meets Santana Lopez, and her life gets flipped and turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Lima Heights, bitch

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This has been sitting in my LJ drafts for forever and if I don't post it now I'm just gonna keep editing and re-editing it and end up never posting it. So, here goes nothing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own glee, although sometimes I wish I did.

“It’s okay darling. You’ll be fine.” Judy Fabray said as she placed a reassuring hand on her daughter’s knee. “Have a good day, dinner should be ready at 7.”

With that she removed her hand from Quinn’s knee and reached over to unlock the passenger door. Quinn tugged on the strap of her Swiss Army medic bag that she bought at Etsy and took a deep breath as she walked through the front doors of Mckinley high school. Upon entering the school Quinn found herself in a line of some sort. She looks around to so see why everybody seems to just be standing around, and that’s when she hears the beeping. A few feet ahead of her a girl is being frisked by a security guard.

“Don’t make this hard on me, Santana. Do you have anything on you?”

“It’s not _my_ fault you’re getting hard.” The older man visibly blushed at her words and the line behind her began to giggle.

"We do this every day, Shue. Piercings, 9 of em’. You can’t find em’? Not my problem.”

Santana said as the man blushed even more furiously. She grabbed her bag from the bin and walked through the metal detectors not even bothering to look back as they beeped for her. Quinn was visibly shaken. She had never been in a place like this before, her old school in Cleveland didn’t have metal detectors, they didn’t even have security guards.

After that the line advances pretty quickly, and Quinn picks up on the routine: walk up to the guard, put your bag in the bin, walk through the metal detectors, if it goes off you stand there with your arms out and feet shoulder width apart while a guard pats you down and goes over your body with a smaller metal detector, after that you grab your bag and go about your business.

Simple enough.

“Next!” the guard yells and Quinn is shoved into him by a girl standing behind her.

“I ain’t got all day for you, Buffy. Hurry up.” She said.

Quinn opens her mouth to retort but she finds herself at a loss for words so she just stands there staring at her with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She turns to face the man whose name is apparently “Shoe”.

“What is _with_ all of you fucking kids and putting holes in your faces?” He mumbles then adds, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before, are you new?”

“Um. Yeah. It’s my first day.”

“Oh. Well, welcome. My name is Mr. William Schuester, and I am a security guard/Spanish teacher/History teacher/Glee club coach, but everybody calls me Shue.”

“Wow. That’s a lot. I’m Quinn Fabray.”

“Yeah, well, budget cuts. Whaddaya gonna do? Y’know?” He says as he motions for her to put her bag in the bin. She does as she is instructed, and then walks through the metal detector. It beeps and Shue pulls out a smaller metal detector and proceeds to pat her down. After making absolutely sure she has no weapons on her he lets her go.

Quinn has her schedule in her hand as she looks around for her locker. She walks up to locker #69. She rolls her eyes at the crude drawing to two stick figures doing it on the front and proceeds to open her locker. The locker smells and it looks seemingly empty. Upon further inspection she finds a rotten banana and what she desperately hopes is not a used condom (it is). She lets out a groan of frustration at the fact that she's already annoyed and the day hasn't even started yet. She hears someone clear their throat next to her, twice. Irritated she whips her body around and all but snarls out the word, "What?"

The other girl visibly recoils.

She quickly regains her composure and extends her hand to introduce herself. "Hello, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, and I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. You must be new, are you new?" She leans in and whispers, "We don't usually get a lot of White people here, that's how I know. It's okay, I'm not racist, I'm only _half_ Black."

Quinn is standing there trying to process all of the information this tiny human just relayed to her, when she realizes that she zoned out.

"Yeah, I am new I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn says as she extends her hand to shake Rachel's. 

"Wait did you just say you're black?" Quinn is slightly confused as she looks at the smaller pasty girl, she's tanner than Quinn, but she's still several shades lighter than anywhere near Black or African American pigmentation.

"Yeah, I have two gay dads and they mixed their sperm when they decided to have children so I don't really know which one is my true biological father." She took Quinn by the arm and led her to her own locker two lockers away, opening it and showing her a picture of them, "see?"

"Ohhh." 

"Oh no, we need to go, _now_." Rachel says fidgeting with her ridiculous reindeer sweater.

"Wait, what? why? Where are we going? I don't even _know_ you, and we have class in like, twelve minutes."

"Well, you see that girl down there? The one with the long silky black hair, piercings, and leather jacket on?" Quinn looked down the hallway to see the girl that was being frisked by Shue earlier that morning.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"That's Santana 'Satan' Lopez, and that guy next to her? Is Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and in their spare time the two of them like to terrorize the school."

"Oh-kay, but why are we running again?" Quinn says not entirely grasping the situation or why it requires cardio.

"Because sometimes they feel the need to show people who runs things and --" Rachel gets cut off by Santana and Puck standing right in front of them.

"Hello hobbit, how about you introduce us to your new friend here?"

"Um, Santana, Noah, This is Quinn. She just moved here." Puck rolls his eyes at the use of his first name and says, "Jesus fucking Christ, Berry how many fuckin' times do I gotta tell you not to call me that?"

Puck's crude language towards Rachel distracts Quinn so she doesn't notice Santana reach behind her back as Puck hands her a large cup. Santana takes a step towards Quinn and her body tenses. She smiles a huge Cheshire cat grin at her and says, "Hi. I'm Santana" She pauses, and takes this opportunity to empty the contents of the cup over Quinn's head, "and welcome to Lima Heights, bitch."


End file.
